moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Concept War
The Concept War is a 2024 superhero film written and directed by Jackson Kelley. It is the twenty-sixth and final film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It is a spoof of Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame, based on a false plot from the latter. The film follows Satan recruiting the previous villains of past movies, leaving Eddie, The Clairvoyant, and the Gorillaz to travel across the world and Hell, trying to ressurrect the previous heroes. Cast *Jackson Kelley as: **Eddie Raymond/Eternity/Talix, a teenage whiz kid **Murdoc Niccals, bassist in Gorillaz **Stuart "2-D" Pot, the lead singer of Gorillaz **Sgt. Pepper, the leader of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band **Ziggy Stardust, an alien rock star **Roger, the leader of the Four Horsemen of Syd Barrett High School **Jonathan Grayson, a musician and the team's home specialist **Napoleon, a pig **Pink, a troubled rockstar **Jesus of Suburbia, a lower class teenager **Tom Wilson, a man who was betrayed by Satan, and now has revenge on his mind. **Pepe, the lead singer in the Black Parade **Party Poison, the leader of the Killjoys **Benjamin Breeg, a man who sees ghouls **Shep, an alien astronaut **Jonas, the geeky leader of the California Kids *Nick Stone as: **Noah Hale, a boy who befriended Ziggy Stardust **Nick, a big brute with a knack for sports. **Paul, the bassist in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Payton Frisch as: **Dave, a video game obsessed nerd **Kobra Kid, Party Poison's brother. **Bobby Jones, Jonathan's best friend. **George, the guitarist in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band *Landon Weaver as: **Richard, a calm and collected child **Trevor Bolder, the bassist in the Spiders from Mars **Jet-Star, Party Poison's second in command **Ronald, the drummer in Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Tyler Mejia as: **The Conflict God, a chill king **Fun Ghoul, a wisecracking mercenary with a love for explosions **Mick Woodmansey, the drummer in the Spiders from Mars **Captain Walker, Tommy's father *Kaiden Rivera as: **Mick Ronson, the guitarist in the Spiders from Mars **Dr. Death Defying, a retired radio DJ *Cameron Geoffrion as: **Bradshaw, a deceased war pilot **The Money God, a paranoid god with a love for Money *Connor Cholez as Death, an assassin *Parker Lando as The Travel God, a god who controls transportation *Gavin Shrader as The Time God, a ruthless business mogul. *Luke Prinz as The Color God, a dictator *J.J. Gove as the Mind God, a mad scientist *Gage Pearson as Satan, Eddie's nemesis *Aaron Falk as Sun, an evil mastermind *Noah Hallberg as Moon, another evil mastermind *TBA as The Clairvoyant, Eddie's ally. *Louis Bates as Russel Hobbs, the Gorillaz drummer *Zac Streeter as Vic Rattlehead, Eddie's best friend and a skeleton who has ear guards, sunglasses, and his mouth sewn shut *Daniel Gentry as Snaggletooth/War Pig, a mutated pig bent on destruction. *Sam Kundred as Jack O. Lantern, a living pumpkin *Andrew Collier as Painkiller, a cyborg angel *Brady Weese as Murray, the last of an alien race called the Tritovians. Plot The film opens with Tom Wilson, lost in a time loop where we left him in Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. He lands in 1986, and tries to find help, eventually finding it in Eddie's father, a technological genius. They work on manipulating time, and then Eternity shows up, and helps Tom go forward in time. After the logos, Satan lifts himself up from Macchu Picchu's ruins, and looks at the sun, and sees two figures. Sun and Moon show up, and offer to team up with him. The three send their first attack to San Diego, at 22 Wobble Street, where the Gorillaz live, knowing the Gorillaz are allies of Eddie. After the attack, the Gorillaz move in with Eddie and The Clairvoyant. Meanwhile, in San Jose, Jonathan Grayson goes to visit Bobby in the afterlife, who helps him get an army of undead soldiers supplied by Bradshaw and Captain Walker. Tom shows up right then, and tells everyone about time travel. Eddie goes out and finds the last of the remaining protagonists. Satan, meanwhile, sends an army of Angels of Fear to attack Eddie's house, while Sun and Moon recruit the gods. When the battle erupts, Jonathan sends his fallen soldiers to fight. Future Eddie and Future Vic appear and join the fight, eventually dying. The gang decides to use the time travel Tom has learned to find the dead protagonists. Eddie grabs the Book of Souls, and then Tom uses a time portal to travel back to the Griffin Valley prison, ressurrecting Ziggy Stardust, and busting him out of prison. They then travel to the moon, and help Roger, Dave, Nick, and Richard live again and defeat Eclipse. The heroes do this until the Killjoys are ressurrected. While doing so, Eddie calls the Metalheads, who join the battle. The Killjoys finally make it out of their soul. Satan, Sun. and Moon find out about this, and sends more angels and demons to kill the heroes. Incarnations of the protagonists from the past and the future join the battle, and die. Ziggy gets his arm cut off, and gets a mechanical one from Painkiller. Eventually Sun, and Moon are killed by Satan, as they were planning to use him as their slave. Eddie accidentally absorbs the power of Sun and Moon's shards, and Eternity shows up once again, revealing himself to be a future Eddie. Eternity has been manipulating the events ever since Captain Walker went missing in Tommy, and the only ones who had free will were Eddie, The Clairvoyant, Murdoc, and Satan. Eternity tells Eddie he will become a ruler known as Talix. Eternity morphs with Eddie, making him Talix, an alien ruler with superpowers. Everyone has a battle with Talix, and they cannot defeat him. Finally, a tearful Clairvoyant takes a shot at Talix, wounding him, and then Talix activates a Cataclyst, ending the entire world. Everyone fades away, except for Eddie and Satan. The two team up, and they fight Eternity together. Satan is killed by Eternity, and Eddie and Eternity face off in a final battle. Eternity morphs with Eddie again, and they look over the damage done before the world ends.